Una Serie de Probabilidades
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [Varias] En este mundo lleno de probabilidades, ¿qué podrá suceder? [1 YA: tal vez; 2 HT: quizá]
1. Tal Vez

**Escrito por:** Adriana S.  
**Fecha:** 25 de julio del 2003 (1:00 AM).  
**Disclaimer:** SHAMAN KING, le pertenece a Takei-sensei.  
**Nota:** Es un punto de vista en primera persona, narrado por Anna Kyouyama.  
**Pairing:** YohxAnna fic. .  
**N/A:** Hola, hace tanto tiempo... :P Esta es una de las historias individuales que formarán parte de la saga "Una Serie de Probabilidades". Los fics son one-shots en un mismo timeline. Dejen reviews si les gusta!

* * *

Tal Vez

**Historia uno, parte de la saga _Una Serie de Probabilidades_ **

* * *

Te adoro, te quiero, te añoro, te sueño.

Te amo.

Y me cuesta tanto decirte lo que siento, que me duele. Me duele no poder despegarme de este sentimiento. Un sentimiento que no logró comprender, que nació dentro de mí, de repente, que pasó desapercibido; y ahora que lo conozco y me doy cuenta de que esta aquí, clavado en mi corazón y tatuado en mi mente, lo desprecio, lo desprecio mil veces. Este sentimiento no es bienvenido... y cada día lo repudio más... con todo mi corazón, porque me vuelve débil ante ti, y yo, ante todo, odio la debilidad.

Cada mañana me levanto con el propósito de no rendirme y ganar la batalla silenciosa que levante en tu contra desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Cada mañana me preparo para soportar tu cálida mirada y tu sonrisa distraída. Así que pongo la mejor máscara que tengo sobre rostro, pidiendo que esta no se rompa como había sucedido el día anterior y el anterior a este. Lo hago suplicando que no te des cuenta de que estoy en tus manos, que con tan sólo dirigirme la palabra, estoy rendida ante tus pies, que estoy a tu merced. No puedo permitirlo. No cuando he soportado cosas mucho peores. Tal vez simplemente no me doy cuenta de la fuerza tan grande que representas como oponente en este juego.

Pero aún así, al salir de mi cuarto, me topo contigo en el pasillo y me saludas como cada mañana. Y al bajar las escaleras, me sonríes tan sinceramente, que no puedo evitar responder de la misma forma. Me doy cuenta que la mirada fría que tenía preparada para ti desaparece y que mis ojos son más cálidos y suaves. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Últimamente sonrió más frecuente que antes... por ti y para ti.

Después, durante el resto del día, lo único que hago es observarte, de vez en cuando soltando un áspero comentario sobre tu actitud despreocupada. Y tu asientes y te ríes con naturalidad. Así como hace un momento. Y ahora mientras te tengo a mi lado y vemos a los peces nadando en el río bajo del puente, te observo de cerca. Te miro con incredulidad... y envidia. Porque si algo que admiro de ti es la tranquilidad con la que tomas las cosas.

Y así, con tus ojos cerrados y tu respiración calmada, él perfil de tu rostro es más hermoso que nunca. Con tus suaves cabellos castaños cayendo despreocupadamente sobre tu rostro, tocando delicadamente tus mejillas, te recargas sobre el viejo barandal de madera del puente. Suspiras y sonríes para ti mismo. Comienzas a murmurar la canción que escuchas una y otra vez con tus audífonos. Te vez muy contento, incluso si ha sido un día de escuela muy largo. Te miro y me asombras cada vez más, cada instante.

Finalmente abres tu ojos, pero yo sigo observándote. La verdad me pega de golpe, porque a pesar de que he intentado con todas mis fuerzas que esto pase, me estoy enamorando más y más de ti. Tal vez, siempre lo he estado, tal vez desde antes de conocerte, antes de vivir contigo, antes de volverte parte de mi vida y de mi rutina. Y también, me doy cuenta de que muero por decirte... Me volteas a ver, confundido. Siento un calor que recorre mis mejillas pálidas y estas toman un inexplicable tono rosa. Me miras primero curioso, luego preocupado. Bajo mi cabeza hacia mis manos y mi cabellera dorada cae sobre mis ojos. Hablas despacio, por lo bajo, como intentando no molestarme. Qué tonto eres...

"¿Estás bien?" dices.

¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Cómo voy a estarlo si con tan sólo verte así de cerca mi cuerpo se paraliza? ¿Si con escuchar tu voz, me quedo sin palabras?

"No tengo nada", digo algo sobresaltada por tu pregunta repentina, apenas y alcanzó a decir algo coherente. Levanto mi cabeza pero no te miro, sino que busco un punto alejado de ti, y me apresuro en dirección a casa. "Debemos volver", explico, tratando de alejarme lo más posible, "Es tarde".

Te detienes un momento a ver el cielo, lo sé porque te veo nerviosamente de reojo. Al parecer te das cuenta porque enseguida me respondes. ¿Qué acaso a ti no se te pasa nada? Ah, es cierto, eres tú de quien estoy hablando.

"Tienes razón, esta oscureciendo".

Corres para alcanzarme. Camino más rápidamente pero ya estas a mi lado. Has mejorado impresionantemente, creo que después de todo no perdías el tiempo en mis entrenamientos. De la nada, tomas mi mano y la sostienes fuertemente contra la tuya mientras que tu otra mano ocupada con nuestras mochilas. Te habías ofrecido a cargar la mía desde que salimos del salón a la hora salida en el instituto, ganándonos los murmullos de parte de nuestros compañeros... estúpidos. Te miro sorprendida, pero de igual forma aprieto suavemente tu mano con el más sincero deseo de no volver a soltarla, nunca más. Caminamos hacia casa sin hablar, aún tomados de la mano, hasta que interrumpes el silencio.

"Además", dices sonriendo y volteo mi cabeza en tu dirección, para que sepas que te estoy poniendo atención, "hoy prometiste cocinarme algo muy rico para cenar. Y muero de hambre".

Asiento con mi cabeza, era cierto... dirijo mi mirada de nuevo hacia el camino ahora iluminado por la luz de los faroles. Tal vez algún día...

"Oye, Annita, ¿cargas piedras en tu bolso?" dices divertido y comienzas a reír. De alguna manera, te logras librar de mi mano que había comenzado a torcer la tuya cruelmente.

"¡¡¡YOH ASAKURA!!!" grito frenéticamente mientras te persigo con todas las ganas del mundo de golpearte, y duro, en esa cabeza hueca tuya.

"¡Ahh!"

Tal vez algún día pueda decirte lo que siento.

_**Owari**_


	2. Quizá

**Escrito por: **Adriana S.  
**Fecha:** 3 de octubre del 2003.  
**Disclaimer:** SHAMAN KING, le pertenece a Takei-sensei.  
**Nota:** Es un punto de vista en primera persona, narrado por Horokeu Usui, alias Horo Horo.  
**Pairing:** HoroxTamao.  
**Notas de la autora::** Nuevo oneshot, misma línea de tiempo. No es exactamente romántico, comprendan que es difícil que Tamao se enamore de Horo así como así, pero si deja una _amplia probabilidad_, jeje. Nos vemos en el próximo one-shot.

**

* * *

**

Quizá

**Historia dos, parte de la saga _Una Serie de Probabilidades_**

**

* * *

**

Te observé en la mañana, te habías levantado muy temprano para preparar el desayuno. Es algo que se ha vuelto tu rutina: despertar con una sonrisa y bajar a cocinar con tu típico entusiasmo, procurando hacer tu mayor esfuerzo. Y también se ha vuelto la mía: despertarme aún más temprano que tú para poder verte bajar las escaleras. Luego espero a que estés en la cocina para entrar con un bostezo fingido, para que no te des cuenta que te estuve esperando, y saludarte.

No sé cuanto tiempo he demorado mi partida de casa de Yoh... Quizá sea porque tengo comida gratis y baños de agua termales. Quizá porque disfruto del relajo que armamos entre todos los amigos o de la diversión que me causa el molestar a Ren Tao. O, quizá, sea porque tu estás aquí... quizá sea porque quiero verte. Mi hermana comienza a quejarse, dice que estamos aprovechando la hospitalidad de Yoh y de Anna... Ajá, la _hospitalidad de Anna_. Él único aquí que nos trata como huéspedes es Yoh, mientras que ella nos ordena de una lado para el otro, bueno al menos no es _tan_ dura como antes. Pobre Yoh.

Yoh... Ah, Tamao, ¿por qué tuviste que enamorarte justamente de él?

Entro, como es costumbre, en tu sagrado recinto... la cocina. Estas un poco sorprendida porque he procurado no hacer mucho ruido. Tus mejillas están levemente rosa y tu respiración es un poco agitada, pero no mucho. Tu suave perfume llega a mí nariz lentamente y es totalmente exquisito porque es como estar en un campo de flores.

"Oh, es usted joven Horo Horo... me ha asustado un poco," dices avergonzada, el sonrojo de vuelta a todo lo que da. "¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?"

Pregunta tonta, diría mi hermana. Creo que pasamos por esto todas las mañanas. Me siento en una de las sillas para observarte detenidamente y te respondo de la misma forma y con la misma pregunta, que ya también, digo todas las mañanas. "Hola Tamao. ¿Te ayudo en algo?"

A lo cual sonríes plácidamente. No, no creo que llegué a aburrirme de esta rutina. Es cierto que intento ayudarte cada vez que me lo permites, pero debo admitir que soy un desastre en la cocina.

Niegas levemente con la cabeza. "No, ya casi termino, solo siéntese y enseguida le sirvo su desayuno".

"Esta bien, pero sólo si tú me acompañas." Y siempre lo haces. Espero unos segundos. "¿Estás segura?"

Asientes alegremente y me sirves un plato con una porción generosa de arroz y un poco de pescado. Te miro y me encuentro con un sonriente ángel observándome. Te recargas sobre tus codos y tu manos sostienen tu cara. Me miras con cierta ansiedad, esperando a que empiece a comer.

"Desayuna conmigo..."

No es un pregunta sino una petición.

"Joven Horo... yo... no puedo," has bajado tus brazos y ahora tus manos descansan sobre tus piernas, miras hacia abajo y puedo notar que tu sonrisa ha disminuido considerablemente. "...además... el joven Yoh... yo quisiera..."

Es cierto, siempre lo esperas para desayunar, para que te de su aprobación, para que, quizá, se de cuenta que estas ahí... Pero yo...

"¡Vamos, Tamao!" exclamo exasperado. Dejo los palillos en la mesa, a un lado del plato de desayuno caliente. Entonces extiendo mis palmas y golpeo la mesa, recargándome para acercarme a ti. "Ambos sabemos que siguen durmiendo y no creo que se levanten en un buen tiempo. Yoh y Anna... los _dos_ llegaron muy tarde anoche. Lo más seguro es que salieron juntos y se les pasó el tiempo volando."

Y era cierto, ayer en la noche, ellos habían llegado mucho más tarde que de costumbre. Si de por sí eso ya no era normal, por lo menos para los estándares de Anna, lo habían hecho haciendo un escándalo que bien pudo despertar al vecindario entero... Yoh corría frenético por todos lados, con mochilas en mano, intentando que la loca itako que tiene por prometida no lo golpease. Hasta ahí todo era normal, pero cuando _todos_ nos dimos cuentas que _ambos_ venían sonriendo... Tú, más que nadie en el resto de los huéspedes, te habías quedado estática, como si un balde de agua fría te hubiera caído encima.

Yo no pude hacer nada entonces. ¿Pero ahora esto? ¡¿Aún piensas en alguna posibilidad?! No puedo soportarlo y sigo exclamando, aún cuando sé que... "¡Tamao, deja de hacerte ilusiones, por el amor de Dios! ¡Yoh quiere a_ Anna_ y Anna quiere a Yoh! Sé que Anna no es la mujer más linda del mundo, ¡pero él esta _enamorado_ de ella! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que él nunca tendrá ojos para ti?!"

La última frase la he dicho sin pensar. De inmediato me doy cuenta de mi error. He sido demasiado cruel, he hablado más de la cuenta, más que de costumbre.... En verdad, yo no quise... Tus hermosos ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, puedo verlas a través de los mechones rosas que cubren tu cara. Escuchó leves sollozos.

"Yo... lo lamento... no quise." Digo mientras caigo derrotado sobre mi silla, ni siquiera tengo el valor de confortarte, si he sido yo quien te hizo llorar.

Hay un largo silencio en el que escucho como intentas calmarte, pero a pesar de ello, no puedo verte a la cara.

"No... tienes razón Horo Horo." Levanto mi cabeza de golpe, primero asustado de no escucharte enojada, luego de que me estés hablando de tú. "Tienes razón, Horo Horo, en todo lo que has dicho. El joven Yoh solo tiene ojos para la señorita Anna... pero supongo que en verdad llegue a pensar que si me esforzaba lo suficiente... No tienes la culpa de nada, no te preocupes," repites mientras tallas tus ojos con tus palmas y te deshaces de las lágrimas, sonriendo levemente. Te das cuenta de que te miro asombrado. "Oh, lo siento, no debí tutearlo."

"¡No!" digo de golpe, "no, esta bien, puedes llamarme de tú. ¿Somos amigos no? En los amigos no hay diferencia, ¿verdad? Discúlpame tú, Tamao. Es sólo que no me gusta verte así, porque... bueno..."

Quizá solo debería callar mi bocota...

"Entiendo, gracias Horo, por preocuparte." Dices ofreciéndome una mano.

"¿Para qué son los amigos?" digo tomándola cuando un ruido procedente de mi estómago logra interrumpirnos y de paso, avergonzarme más que nunca. "Tamao, ¿podemos comer ya?"

Te ríes levemente, intentando no ofenderme, claro esta; porque si estuviera en tu naturaleza ,lo más seguro es que te estuvieras carcajeando tal como lo hace la extraña de mi hermana.

"Esta bien." Te sirves tu propia porción, mucho menor que la mía y te sientas a mi lado.

"¡Itadaikimasu!" grito con alegría, comiendo a la velocidad de la luz. Te miro de reojo, tú también comes tranquilamente. Sorprendentemente, siento que te encuentras como si te hubieran quitado una enorme carga de encima.

Quizá te puedas dar cuenta que siempre estoy a tu lado.

_**Owari**_


End file.
